What Lies Beneath
by Julianna Edwards
Summary: Beneath Voldemort's cruel exterior, lies the orphan boy Tom Riddle. His past is filled with heartache and solitude that shaped him into the terror known as Lord Voldemort.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

A/N: I'm having trouble with my e-mail right now so this has not been sent to my beta reader. I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes I've made.

Disclaimer: OK, Tom Riddle belongs to J.K. Rowling, the title is not mine either (I'm not sure who that belongs to), and everything else belongs to me. Although the basic plot (Voldemort when he was young) is not exactly unique. However, this particular version of that plot belongs to me. 

Prologue

Miss Hathlewort's House for Orphans

At age sixty, Miss Hathelwort was a rather plump and petite woman. She had fly-away hair and rather nice as long as everyone followed the rules. It was, however, commonly said that Miss Hathelwort spied on each child during chores and wrote down the chore that he or she disliked to do the most. Then, when that child misbehaved, she would consult her list and, for punishment, assign the child their most hated task. It was for this reason that everyone in the orphanage called her a witch.

Everyone except one that is. There was one strange boy around the age of ten or eleven, none of the children knew exactly, who had been their since he was a baby. Or so it was said. Most of the children whispered that he was really Miss Hathelwort's child only was illegitimate so she kept him as one of her orphans. 

Despite these rumors, this orphan in no way resembled Miss Hathelwort. He had jet-black hair, was a little tall for his rumored age. He had brown eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. In fact, his whole appearance emphasized the fact that the boy was different. 

There were a few, though that were attracted to his strangeness. These people became his friends and were said to be bewitched. There was even a chant that was typically used to describe his friends. 

"Bewitched by the witch-boy! Bewitched by the witch-boy!" they'd chant whenever the witch-boy, as the children called him, and his friends would walk by. They were scared of the so-called witch-boy though, and made sure not to make him to angry. For when he got angry, glass seemed to shatter on its own and doors seemed to be slammed shut by imaginary winds. 

And so our story begins. 

A/N: I always make my chapters short don't I? Well, the next one is a bit longer. It's actually two pages! Anyway, I'm going to try to work on writing longer chapters/stories. In the meantime though, you'll have to deal with my (so far) three page story. Don't forget to review!


	2. The Best Surprise Ever

A/N: Hey! This chapter is very important. Things actually happen! The first chapter was more like an introduction. I wanted you to have a little bit of background information before you plunge into the story. So go on! Plunge away!

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter 1

The Best Surprise Ever

"Children!" Miss Hathelwort's low voice rang out, "Children, it is time to wake up now!" In answer to the voice, several groans were heard from inside the room. Miss Hathelwort knocked on the door to emphasize her point and then moved on down the hall. She stopped at another door and also knocked. Several cries of just a few more minutes came from inside the room, but Miss Hathelwort ignored them. She was accustomed to being obeyed whether her children complained or not.

And so she was obeyed this morning. Despite their grumbling, all the children woke up, got dressed, and were downstairs only ten minutes after Miss Hathelwort had woken them up. She nodded approvingly as they walked down the stairs in two lines. The boys were in one line, and the girls were at the other. They all stood as Miss Hathelwort said grace. They all knew that they were only allowed to sit after she sat and waited obediently. She smiled, for obedience pleased her and sat down motioning for the children to sit after her. The meal went on in silence, each child only speaking when he or she was spoken to. There was, however, a whole conversation, complete with body language, which was going on the table. Tom and his friends received less meat, while the "leaders" of the orphans got the most. Miss Hathelwort's favorite children also got more than most people. Most children also managed to "accidentally" spill things on Tom who always wound up wearing something different after a meal. In fact, the laundress at the orphanage often complained about how Tom's dirty clothes only added to the already large pile of laundry she had.

Breakfast ended with Miss Hathelwort saying nothing at the children's "conversation" if indeed she was even aware of it. She assigned chores to the children and they each went off to do their chores. Tom was assigned to help the gardener, who kindly gave him leave to go and change his clothes. As Tom was heading back to the garden a high voice called out his name. He paused for a second before continuing. 

"Tom!" the voice called again. This time Tom stopped and turned around to see a pretty girl walk towards him. She was wearing a plain green dress that complimented her hazel eyes and had her auburn hair tied back and her sleeves rolled up. 

"I was assigned to work in the garden with you," she said smiling faintly at him. He grunted and continued to walk outside. She followed him silently. When they were finally outside Tom turned to her. 

"Look," he said sternly, "you should have asked to be assigned to somewhere else."

"Why?" she asked, "I like working with you. Besides, we're best friends. I don't know why you don't want me to work with you." Tom glared at her. She knew just how to calm his anger. She was right, they were best friends. He knew her so well that he could practically tell what she was thinking. Madeline, as she was called, seemed able to read his. Her eyes seemed to bore right through his head. Sometimes, they were able to finish each other's sentences. She was the only person he really cared for and the only person he felt really cared for him. 

He sighed, "I do like working with you. It's just-"

"Just what?" she interrupted.

"You shouldn't talk to me when they're around."

"Oh," she said sarcastically, "I see. I shouldn't talk to my best friend in front of a bunch of jerks because they'll make fun of me. Well you know what? I don't care." He looked at frustrated. Finally he just sighed and walked towards the garden. She ran after him smiling triumphantly.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with this next time," he said sternly.

"Of course not," she said mockingly. They had this conversation every time she won an argument. 

When they arrived at the garden, the gardener, or, as he was called, Old Joe, looked up at them and motioned for them to weed the garden. Old Joe was possibly the nicest man at the orphanage. He didn't care for children but he approved of Tom because of his quietness, and he approved of Madeline because- well, everyone liked Madeline for one reason or another. She smart, cheerful, forceful when necessary, and treated everyone with equal kindness no matter who laughed or sneered at her.

They worked in silence until an owl flew by and landed on Old Joe's shoulder. Instead of looking surprised like Madeline and Tom, he put his hand up to let it perch on his hand. The owl did so and Joe took the envelope it had been carrying in it's talons. The owl hooted once and flew off. Joe slowly took a piece of paper out of the envelope. As he read it, a smile began to appear on his face. Looking up at the two of them made him smile even more. 

"Well, Tom, I always thought you were a wizard." Tom and Madeline looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm a what Sir?"

"You're a wizard. I'm one myself although I haven't used magic in about ten years. I'll tell Miss Hathelwort about it and get permission to take you to Diagon Alley for your school stuff." 

Suddenly he turned to Madeline, "I'll see if I can take you too."

"Thank you." She replied excitedly. Then she turned to Tom, "Unless you don't want me to go."

"What?" he asked snapping out of his daze, "No, I want you to come. Sir," he said turning to Old Joe, "You're sure she'll let me go?" 

"She better," he replied with more will then he had ever displayed before. Madeline and Tom grinned at each other as Old Joe got up and walked to the orphanage. 

"This has to be the best thing that's ever happened to me," Tom thought as he and Madeline ran after the gardener.

A/N: It feels like there's a bit of romance in the air. Although, maybe it's just me. Anyway, I told you this was longer than my normal chapter length. I'll try to make the next one longer although I'm not promising anything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review! 


End file.
